fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Chishiki Sakura/Ichigo
Chishiki Sakura/Ichigo are two sisters who sometimes make honor to their names of other things they like. They're friends with Kitaine Mary and Kitaine Yukio . Design '''Sakura: Sakura wears a striped long sleeved top (white and red stripes) under a sleeveles jean shirt, Blue shorts with a golden belt, two pairs of socks (first pair, socks under the knees with cherries design and the second pair are leg warmers) and black sneakers. She wears pink glasses (they're lecture glasses, but she doesn't take them off because Minako gave it to her as a gift for her birthday, she only takes them off when she does some covers). Eyes:'' Purple and Fucsia mix ''Hair: Light pink pigtails. Ichigo: A steel blue sailor fuku, a gray skirt, white socks and black shoes. A large pink bow at her hair completes her design. Eyes: Green (When she has the worst prank in mind, her eye color stays with a blood color touch). Hair: Violent pink twin drills. Personality Sakura: She is as mature as Luka, but adopts mostly Kagami's personality (from Lucky star). The reason she wears glases is that she is a Megane, that makes the point that she's smart. Sakura most of the time gets out of problems that her younger sister Ichigo make (big ones truly). Everybody called her with the nickname Meganami (a mix of Megane and Kagami because the way she is). Likings: Make her own mangas, spring (from there goes her name). Dislikings: Being in trouble because of Ichigo, feeling alone. Fears: Be in a crazy car ride with Kizaine Ichigo: Just because she looks adorable doesn't mean that she is. She acts like a bratty all the time and loves to make pranks (specially in april's fool day). She eats a lot but she doesn't get fat, she's a super fan of Teto Kasane (just check out her hairstyle!). Likings: Strawberry shortcake, film Mary while she uses her maid dress. Dislikings: Being scolded, not get anything she wants (specially sweets). Fears: tha same as her sister Sakura. Biography Randomly appeared. Appearances Still no appearances. Voice configuration Coming soon. Sakura's voice configuration would sound slightly cheerful, but not a lot, with a mysterious touch like Luka's voice. Ichigo's voice would be really cheerful, childish and soft (not a lot) Notable songs Future cover songs: Sakura: Triple Baka, Toeto, Alice's human sacrifices, Don't say lazy!, UnHappy Refrain, Take it! Sailor uniform, Inmoral sisters. Ichigo: Kurumi Ponchio, Alice's human sacrifices, Chishiki Territory, Confront! you look so cool!, Dear cocoa girls, Mojukisse happy 100%, UnHappy Refrain, Take it! Sailor uniform, Sweet little sister, Inmoral sisters, GO! Little sister emotion, Fukkireta, forgotten girl, No, thank you ''(Len ver.). Trivia *Ichigo always dreams about singing alongside Teto, so when she thinks about her or sees her passing by, her drills spin during a certain lapse of time (exactly 2 seconds). *Sakura always does her usual hairstyle because she likes the Sailor Moon anime. *Ichigo is a nekomaniac (yay! i made a new word!) because she attempts to steal Mekomura Iroha's hello kitty hat. *If things goes out of control, Sakura makes like a sadistic bride face and a cazy laugh, which makes everybody (incluiding Ichigo) run for their lives (whose stays in her way won't live to tell it). The only way she can go back to normal is being knocked out (if someone dares to do it). *2 signs that everybody have to hide from Ichigo: When her eyes change of color and when it's a school-free day. Gallery Sound of hope Chishiki Sakura and Ichigo.png|Sakura and Ichigo's first image. Sound of hope Chishikis and Kizaine Mary-crazycarride.png|Their worst fear ... Kizaine's crazy car rides. Sound of hope Baka Baka no team.png|This is actually a group Ichigo founded called "Baka baka no team" (going to create it soon). Sound of hope Chishiki Sakura stressed.png|If things are way too hard, Sakura never knows what to do and makes this face. Sound of hope Chishiki Sakura scolds Ichigo.png|Sakura always needs to scold Ichigo when there's a big problem. Sound of hope Chishiki Ichigo casual.png|Ichigo goes with casual clothes too, but all of them are pink Sound of hope Chishiki Sakura and Ichigo-img2.png Sound of hope Ichigo's freaky love with strawberry shortcakes.png|When it's about strawberries, Ichigo falls in love with it. Sound of hope Ichigo's fave clothing.png|When Ichigo uses cat clothing, she might have have another hairstyle (which makes everybody think that she's more older than she is) Sound of hope Stop nagging me! cover for Ichigo.png Sound of hope UnHappy Refrain cover for Sakura and Ichigo.png|Future "UnHappy refrain" cover for Sakura and Ichigo Sound of hope Toeto cover for Sakura.png|Future "Toeto" cover for Sakura Sound of hope Mikigata no chou Sakura.png|Sakura's cover for ''Butterfly on your right shoulder Sound of hope Tsundere Sakura.png|Sakura when she feels guilty (she's a tsundere). Sound of hope Ichigo infernal prank.png|Ichigo when she has an infernal prank in mind (her eyes changed it's color). External links *link here Place title here *More links(?) Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Original Category:Characters by Sound of hope